


Li'l Sis

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [59]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: comment_fic, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Peter's back and visiting the Starks at their cabin. And talking to Tony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Li'l Sis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



(Note: Everyone lives scenario)

Peter is disappointed he missed the wedding. 

_Not that he thought he'd be in the wedding party or anything, what would Mr. Stark want him for, the ring bearer? Maybe? He could've swooped in and landed in a heap and lost the rings or something terrible. No._

_But he kind of misses the chance to have gotten a hug from Pepper Potts when she was that happy._

He's kind of shocked Tony and Pepper have a kid. Not just a kid, a daughter, a four-year-old daughter, with curly dark hair and a level gaze and an interest in superheroes in general and her Dad in particular. 

_They live in a cabin. A_ cabin _. Tony Stark not in a high rise in NYC just seems...weird. There's a lake and some honest-to-gosh mountains and Pepper mentioned something about picking up a puppy in a couple of weeks and Peter's sure his mind is blown._

Tony and Pepper introduce Morgan and Peter then Pepper takes Morgan away so they can talk about superhero things and school and Peter wonders if he can talk to Tony about how to impress girls or a girl or maybe he shouldn't ask because Tony Stark has a reputation with women and maybe he shouldn't bring it up where either Pepper or Morgan could hear. 

_But he kinda wants to ask_ some adult male _because girls are weird and special and smell nice and down boy down._

Tony watches him, thumb pressed to his lower lip. That steady stare makes Peter want to fidget. His shoulders twitch. His fingers drum on his thighs. "I uh." He's not sure what he was going to say because all the words just dry up in his head. 

Tony leans forward, a smooth movement not at all like Peter's jittery ones. His hands clasp over Peter's, giving them a quick but steady squeeze. "Kid. I have to apologize. I shouldn't have dragged you into." He twirls his hand in the air. "Everything. You're a kid." 

"I'm not a kid." The words spills out of his mouth and Peter makes an abortive gesture of his own. "I haven't been a kid." He swallows hard. Glances down. Raises his eyes back up. "Not since Uncle Ben died." 

Tony purses his mouth. Peter thinks he can see the ticking in Tony's brain. One. Two. Tony moves. "Kid, you know my parents died when I was about your age, right? I know what you mean. I really do. But, and this is a really big 'but', I shouldn't have taken you into a fight against Captain America. That was my bad. And getting you." He stops talking, stops moving, stops being _Tony Stark_ for a split second and Peter realizes the man is, in that instant, an exposed nerve. Then Tony moves again. "Dissolved." His eyes widen then narrow. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark - Tony - I don't remember it. Seriously. It's okay." 

"Your Aunt May remembers it." 

And yeah. She does. And she hurt for that whole five years until he showed back up again. And she's still hurting but Peter thinks she's healing (aside from wanting to touch him all the time). "She'll be okay. It's not like she's the only one in this predicament." 

Tony's mouth works and he glances sideways. Peter thinks there might be tears in his eyes but when Tony turns back, his expression is clear. Well, as much as a poker face can be clear. "Right." He takes a breath. "So. Anyway." 

"Anyway." Peter smiles. "You have a kid. A daughter! Congratulations." 

His shoulders slump just a little bit. His lips curl a bit for a smile. "You're right." He studies Peter again. His smile broadens. "And you're going to be her big brother." 

"Wait...what?" 

"Can't think of anyone better." Tony taps Peter on the shoulder. "C'mon. Morgan likes to play hide and seek." He stands and walks a few steps, spins around, walking backward. He spreads his arms. "Or can the spider-kid keep up with a little girl?" 

Peter lunges up. "Are you kidding?" 

Tony's laugh is the only answer. 

At least, until Peter realizes Morgan knows how to use the Iron Man suit.


End file.
